


Poker Face

by SamuelJames



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen asks Ianto out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Poker Face  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Owen asks Ianto out on a date  
> Notes: Written for tw100 Prompt was song titles from The Billboard Hot 100. I chose Lady Gaga's Poker Face  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Owen poured his heart out to Ianto, confessing that he'd been jealous of Jack and asking Ianto out for dinner?

Ianto remained silent, thinking, his face unreadable to Owen who was getting ever more worried about being rejected. The silence seemed to go on forever and then Ianto smiled. "I'd like that thanks."

Owen laughed, feeling relieved. "I was thinking cinema and some food."

"Sounds nice."

"I thought you were about to say no. Remind me never to play poker with you."

"Oh me, I'm rubbish at poker."

"In that case, maybe we could try strip poker," said Owen smirking.


End file.
